Worried Shoes
by FanaticallyFranticWritings
Summary: 'I took my lucky break and I broke it in two. Put on my worried shoes…my worried shoes. And my shoes took me so many miles and they never wore out.' Quinn Charlie Fabray is different, her parents are divorced, her father is doing his best, and she's just trying to walk one mile at a time. [Major edit/re upload] [Rated M for future chapters]
1. New Places

**A/N: I decided to edit this, not really rewrite but edit and add, make it flow better. Sorry it took so long**

 **Summary: '** I took my lucky break and I broke it in two. Put on my worried shoes…my worried shoes. And my shoes took me so many miles and they never wore out.' Quinn Charlie Fabray is different, her parents are divorced, her father is doing his best, and she's just trying to walk one mile at a time.

 **00000**

The ride is so relaxing that she can almost breathe without shaking, without pulling a tuck and roll to get out of the car but it doesn't last long. As they approach the soccer complex she suddenly feels like throwing up but her brother rests his hand on top of her head. When the car comes to a complete stop she doesn't move and her brother smiles a little bit ruffling her hair, she puts her head down to move out of his reach but she smiles, they hadn't known each other long but they were close with one another in no time realizing they shared a lot of habits and interest. As far as she is concerned he's been part of her life from the very beginning.

"I love the short cut Charlie, it looks really nice."

Charlie smiles at him, "Thanks Sam, I like your hair too."

"We have matching cuts." He teases, touching her hair again, "Maybe I should go ponytail length."

Charlie sticks her tongue out, "Shut up, Sammy."

Sam gets out the car and Charlie follows leaning on the car trying her hardest to shrink down and blend in with the hunk of metal. Sam reaches in the back and gets out a football walking forward with Charlie close behind him. She quietly counts her steps as Sam slows down to walk with her. He walks at the same pace only moving when she gets to the next number, he knows that numbers are as important to her as glee club is to him.

"Sam, can't I just wait in the car?"

Sam shakes his head, "No way, I want you to meet my friends."

"What if they don't like me?" She whispers lowly and stops walking, "what if they make fun of me?"

Sam puts his arm around her, "I promise you they won't make fun of you. Okay? My friends aren't like that. Though, you can't take Santana too serious because she's nicer than she seems."

Charlie nods nervously and moves from under Sam's arm and he quickly moves back to her side but keeps his arm to himself trying to remember the rules about distance. Charlie had learned about Sam during the last 3 months when her life started crashing down around her. Her parents got a divorce after her mom learned about Sam from an affair between her dad and Sam's mom. Coupled with Charlie coming out. Russell decided to take her side and signed the papers without a fight taking his little girl to Lima, Ohio where he found Sam homeless and moved him in as well happy to have a chance to know his now 16 year old son. He eventually fought for and won custody of Stevie and Stacey when revealing to the courts they too lived in the hotel with Sam as their caretaker.

When they reached the stands Sam put his bag on the bleachers, "You need some new shoes, Charlie."

"No way," Her voice gets high pitched, "these are my worried shoes, Sammy."

Sam makes a face before grinning at her, "Well if that's the case they look great."

Charlie smiles looking down at her worn out high top red Chuck Taylor's, the fabric looked tattered, the red was faded in some parts, the white parts of her shoe had faded sharpie writing, and her white shoe laces seemed to be the only clean part of the shoes only because her other laces had fallen apart in the washer two days before. The tongue of her left shoe was half missing and the tongue of her other shoe was tattered around the edges. Sam has been asking about shoes since first seeing them but her response is always the same.

"Yo, guppy lips," Puck runs up, "Who is the hot chick?"

Sam elbows him, "This is my sister, and her name is Charlie."

"Oh." Puck gives her a smile while extending his hand, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Puck."

Charlie stares at his hand and shakes her head, "nice to meet you too."

"Are you single?" He smiles, putting his hand down nervously.

Sam pushes him back, "Dude, she's my little sister."

"We're the same age."

"2 months difference, Charlie."

Puck rolls his eyes, "It was a joke dude. Anyway this is Mike, Finn, and Santana."

Charlie gives them a shy smile and looks down at her feet, counting the letters in their name in a silent whisper, her hair covering her eyes. She starts to count up her breath, trying to stay calm then looks back up.

"Wait in the stands or wander around. And we can do whatever you want after this." Sam smiles and runs out to the field.

Charlie sighs and crawls into the stands and leans back against the seat behind her. She cocks her head to the side looking at the way the teams are set up. Mike, Finn, and Sam on one team with Santana and Puck on the other. It doesn't look very fair, she's about to stand up and walk down when a brunette girl, very short, runs to the group wearing too short shorts and a white tank top over to Santana and Puck. This really doesn't look fair, one team has two girls and the other team has none. She furrows her brow and leans forward resting her forearms on her knees.

"Why are the girls on same team?" Charlie asks no one in particular.

Brittany walks up sitting beside her, "Because they're really strong." She smiles, "I'm Brittany."

"Hi there I'm Charlie." She smiles nervously, "So do think they're gonna win?"

Brittany nods, "No matter what team Sannie and Rachie are on they win."

"Is she the one that has my brother in a headlock?" Charlie frowns a little, "Is she nice?

"She's just playing around with him." Brittany smiles, "Don't worry she is pretty nice but if she's mean again she won't get sweet lady kisses."

Charlie looks at her, with admiration, "She's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, wanna hear about it?"

"Sure."

Charlie smiles and listens intently to the story about their sophomore year, she can't believe that people actually go through this kind of stuff. Santana being kicked out and made an outcast and then being outed on camera. Her daddy was so happy for her when she told him and even went to PFLAG until it embarrassed her. He set her up on a blind date and it ended with Charlie yelling at her dad for taking pictures of them. The entire date.

"And now she lives with Rachel but she seems a lot happier." Brittany finishes with a smile.

Charlie grins, "That is amazing."

"Yeah, it was so great when she finally did all that for me." Brittany gets a dreamy look.

"You're my new best friend."

Charlie stops looking at her when she says that, she usually keeps those thoughts to herself but Brittany just makes her feel so comfortable that she can't help but wanna be around this girl constantly. Her sister use to tease her for being a kid, saying that only kids make instant best friends.

Brittany claps and hugs her, "Yay, I have a new friend. You should come with me to feed the ducks on Sunday."

"I love ducks! Look at my shirt." Charlie points to the duck on the front of her shirt wearing a tuxedo and a top hat, "Oh…please don't touch me."

"I'm sorry," Brittany inhales excitedly, "I want a shirt like that!"

Charlie smiles trying to think of the next best option, she was wearing a tank undershirt and Brittany was her best friend. They did always say that you give people you love the shirt off your back. Charlie nods pulling her shirt over her head.

 **00000**

Both teams are glaring at each other because it's currently a tie game but Mike has to head to dance class.

Santana crosses her arms, "So you forfeit, that's cool."

"We do not; we can pick it back up later." Sam nods.

Santana scoffs "Can't do that Evans, I gots plans with my lady tonight."

"Then you forfeit." Mike pointed out, "loser."

Finn nodded, "Yeah you quit."

"Just because you three losers have no lives doesn't mean we don't." Puck says smugly.

Sam glares, "Oh shut up Puckerman."

"Just say you forfeit so we can get out victory dance over with." Rachel leans against Santana.

Santana looks at her nails, "We needs to get outta here."

"Sam, why is your sister stripping?" Finn points to the stands.

The players look up and then look at each other before walking over to the stands.

Sam leans on the fence, "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Giving my best friend my shirt, what does it look like?" Charlie gives Brittany the shirt, "Daddy says you give your friends the shirt off your back."

Brittany hugs her, "Sannie this is my new best friend, Charlie."

"We've met, come on Britt." Santana crosses her arms.

Sam look at Charlie and sighs, "He didn't mean literally, Charlie."

Brittany hugs Charlie again and walks down the bleachers as Santana takes her hand pulling her to the car talking quietly to Brittany, mostly about boundaries, while looking over at Charlie. Charlie walks down the bleachers wearing just her jeans cut off just an inch above the knee, her sneakers, and tight undershirt. Sam sighs as the guys give him a pound and walk across to the field to the other parking lot. Charlie walks over and smiles at Sam who gives her keys to the car.

"There is an extra shirt in the trunk." Sam grins when she bounds off toward the car.

Rachel looks at her Sam, "Your sister is cute."

"Stay away from my sister, Rachel." Sam glares at her.

"Oh come on, she's pretty and has a great body and she obviously has no shame."

Sam glares at her, "I mean it, Berry. We're friends but I'll pay Zizes to throw you in a trash can if you touch my sister."

Sam walks ahead and Rachel follows him when hearing a soft voice that makes her heart swell. She bit her bottom lip before noticing the way Sam clenches his jaw while glaring out the corner of his eye. When they get to the car Charlie stops singing and smiles wearing a white shirt that hung loosely on her frame.

She smiles widely, "Can we go to the book store? I saw this antique one a few miles away, I was gonna walk but I made a new best friend and well I forgot about the book but I really want it. Like I really want to buy something."

"Sure thing, Charlie. We just need to drop off Rachel first. Rachel this is my sister Charlie Fabray."

Rachel looks at her with a shy smile, "Charlie? Is that short for something?"

"Uh no, what would it be short for?" Charlie frowns at her then looks at Sam then back at her.

"Maybe something like Charlotte."

Charlie laughs, "Charlie is my name. Just Charlie, can we go now? You wanna come with us to the book store?"

"I would love to." Rachel gives her an easy smile, "Doesn't that sound fun Sam?"

Sam gets in the driver's seat not saying a word. Charlie smiles and opens the back door for Rachel and once she is settled in she closes the door and gets in the front. She puts on her seat belt while looking at Sam.

"Sam."

"No Charlie."

"Sam."

"Charlie."

"Do it."

Sam sighs and puts on his seat belt then she looks at Rachel who already has her on. Charlie nods triumphantly as Sam pulls out the parking lot heading to the book store. She picks up her iPod up and starts a song from the beginning and starts singing under her breath staring out the window, her arms dangling out.

 **00000**

When they pull up to the bookstore Sam runs across the street to 'Game Stop' to pick up a few video games and anything to not end up in the book store. Charlie pouts until she grabs Rachel's hand and drags her into the store. She pulls Rachel into the back of the store to the fantasy section then releases her hand after realizing she's holding her hand. Charlie sits in the floor reading 'The Metamorphosis' with a confused look on her face.

Rachel smiles sitting beside her, "You look confused."

"This book should be in the Philosophical section." Charlie looks at her, "Have you ever read it?"

"No, I don't think I've ever heard of it."

Charlie gives her a shocked expression, "How far behind is your school? I got this book in AP English in 9th grade."

"I don't think we'll even be on that this year and I'm a junior." Rachel laughs softly looking over her shoulder at the book.

"You can borrow it when I'm done. Wait, I have a better idea." Charlie stands and grabs another copy.

"What is this idea?"

Charlie smiles and walks away leaving a confused Rachel in the floor, the brunette stands and follows Charlie to where she is paying for the books.

"You should know that most of your books are in the wrong section. This one should be in Philosophical." Charlie grins at her.

The cashier rolls her eyes, "Thank you for your purchase."

The blond looks a little thrown off by the rudeness as she grabs her books and pulls Rachel out behind her. She sits on the bench and grins at Rachel patting the seat beside her until the girl joins her.

"Okay, so I figured you could read it and we could talk about it." Charlie grins at her.

Rachel nods, "Yeah, sure."

Rachel feels such easiness around Charlie she feels like she would do anything to see the pretty girl smile that way. Her heart pounds the closer Charlie gets to her and points over each passage that she feels is important, so far it's every other sentence. She can feel the differences that Sam briefly mentioned. Something about her being different, Rachel can see it and feel it. She wonders what he meant; her thoughts didn't form words as Sam is rushing across the street eying Rachel.

"Come on Charlie we need to help dad with Stevie and Stacey."

"Oh yeah, can Rachel come over for dinner?"

Sam shakes his head, "Maybe some other time. You know its family night. So let's drop off Berry and get home."

 **00000**

Charlie runs into the house and picks up Stacey with a huge smile on her face and Stevie runs over hugging her legs before jumping on Sam.

Stacey smiles, "Hi Charlie!"

"Hi Stacey, you wanna play before dinner?"

"YES! Can we go paint?"

Charlie nods, "Yeah after I talk to daddy." She puts Stacey down, "Go set your canvas up."

Stacey smiles and hugs Sam before running down the steps. Charlie walks into the kitchen and sneaks up behind her dad poking him.

"HI DADDY!"

He turns around, "Hey there princess. Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah I made a new best friend…"

"HEY!" Stevie glares while reaching in the cookie jar.

Charlie smiles, "After you of course. Oh and I made another friend named Rachel. I don't think Sam likes her."

"Oh why is that?" Russell looks at Stevie, "One cookie and go finish cleaning your room."

"Yes papa Russ." Stevie takes two cookies and runs to his room.

Charlie smiles taking a carrot off the chopping board, "He just looks at her weird. But I think she's pretty and I got her a book so we can read it together. She's never heard of Metamorphosis, can you believe that?"

"You're kidding me? Stop stealing carrots rabbit."

"But they're so good, how was work?"

"Oh you know it was wonderful." Russell gives her a Kool-Aid smile, "Nothing like working in a hospital."

Russell is a therapist at the local mental facility for troubled youths. He's a surprisingly happy man to deal with mentally unstable or extremely depression day in or day out. Russell's happy disposition could be blamed on his current home life and Judy being out of his life. When Russell took in the Evans' kids he was even happier with Sam's willingness to call him dad along with Stevie and Stacey calling him papa Russ.

Stacey runs in, "Charlie we're supposed to be playing."

"Oh right, we're off to do some great painting daddy." Charlie scoops up Stacey and runs down to the basement.

 **00000**

After dinner, that resulted in several debates about whether or not Darth Vader or Voldemort was a better Hitler eventually Sam gave up and let the Fabray's win. Though he promised that once the twins were old enough they would be on his side, Stacey disagreed and Stevie said he didn't care either way. Once the twins were in bed Charlie and Sam went outside.

Charlie kicks around her soccer ball, "I'm pretty nervous about school starting."

"Don't worry; I'm pretty popular so I can take care of you." Sam smiles, "Plus Brittany likes you so no one will mess with you."

Charlie grins, "You think so?"

"Oh yeah, no one messes with her because of well Santana and Rachel. You'll see." Sam starts tuning his guitar.

"What about them?" Charlie holds up soccer ball.

Sam smirks, "Well okay at your old school did you have cheerleaders?"

"It was a magnet school Sam…we didn't have sports teams."

"How did you play soccer?"

"Community league, but I have seen some cheerleaders."

"Have you ever interacted with cheerleaders?"

Charlie nods, "I use to kiss one a lot but she said we had to stop if we didn't go further so we stopped."

"Wow…" Sam looks at her, "Uh so you know that cheerleaders kinda run things?"

"Well yeah…so Rachel is a cheerleader? She's kinda short."

Sam laughs, "Yeah, her and Santana are Cheerios…a different breed of cheerleader."

"A different breed, like a liger?" Charlie balances the ball on her foot, "Why are they named after cereal?"

Sam laughs again, "Yeah like a liger. Come on its bed time."

They go into the house seeing Russell on the couch sleeping, Charlie walks to put a blanket on him as Sam heads up the steps. Charlie smiles kissing his forehead and cuts out the light walking up the steps going to room before she closes the door Sam pokes his head out.

"Hey Charlie, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

Sam smiles, "Don't give anyone else your shirt."

"Shush."

He winks and closes his door. Charlie goes in her room and changes out of her clothes; too tired to shower, she falls in the bed wearing sweatpants. She looks at the ceiling and starts talking.

"5…4…3…2…1" Charlie smiles as she hears a knock, "Come on in Stacey."

Stacey opens the door holding a zebra, "Charlie can I sleep with you?"

"Sure can." She smiles.

Stacey closes the door and runs into the bed curling into Charlie closing her eyes.

"Can we leave the light on?"

"Just tonight, OK?"

"OK."

Charlie smiles and closes her eyes.

"Sing to me Charlie."

"You got it." Charlie clears her throat, " _I took my lucky break and I broke it in two. Put on my worried shoes…my worried shoes. And my shoes took me so many miles and they never wore out….my worried shoes…_ "


	2. Ninjas and Tree houses

**Summary: '** I took my lucky break and I broke it in two. Put on my worried shoes…my worried shoes. And my shoes took me so many miles and they never wore out.' Quinn Charlie Fabray is different, her parents are divorced, her father is doing his best, and she's just trying to walk one mile at a time.

 **00000**

"Kids, you have 5 minutes to be down the steps and eating breakfast." Russell yells as he sets plates up on the table, "And I mean everyone has 5 minutes starting right now." He turns the timer, "Timer is set!"

Stacey and Stevie run down the steps going into the kitchen wearing private school uniforms, they were enrolled by their mother before her passing and Russell decided to keep them in the school. Seeing as all their friends went there and he didn't wanna separate the kids.

Russell smiles, "Okay who wants pancakes?"

"Me!" Stevie jumps in his chair.

Stacey smiles crawling in her chair, "Me too, I want whip cream and strawberries on it."

"What about you Stevie?"

"I want the same thing Papa Russ."

Russell smiles, "And a haircut, are you brother and sister ready?"

Stevie and Stacey shake their heads as Russell sets up their breakfast for them. He sits at the head of the table and looks at his timer.

"4 minutes and 30 seconds!"

 **00000**

Charlie runs around her room with her music playing loudly drowning out the sound of her father screaming for them to hurry up. She pulls on black skinny Jean shorts and hurries over to the closet looking through her shirts, tossing several over her head. She grins finding another duck shirt, the duck was dressed like an astronaut, and it was red. Charlie looks in the mirror and runs a comb through her blond hair and frowns not wanting to do a lot of work to it. She grabs her light gray slouch knit beanie and pulls it on smiling before she skips over to her red Chuck Taylors and pulls them on. Sam walks in the room and looks at her giving her a thumb of approval.

"Looking good sis, are you ready to go?"

Charlie nods grabbing her leather messenger bag pulling it on, "We should get bacon to go since daddy worked so hard."

"So you're gonna share you're bacon with me?"

"No."

Charlie smiles and runs out the room and down the steps with Sam running behind her. They enter the kitchen and Charlie grabs six pieces of bacon and puts in on toast making a sandwich.

She takes a big bite, "Ready for school?" She swallows and goes the fridge grabbing a bottle of apple juice and throws orange juice to Sam.

"Yes!" Stacey and Stevie smile at her.

Sam kisses the tops of their heads, "Well be good and no more fighting or dad will put you in the crazy bin."

"Papa Russ wouldn't do that." Stevie stands grabbing his Batman bag.

Stacey gets up grabbing her princess bag, "Yeah."

"Just be good and we won't have to worry about it." Russell smiles, "OK let's get to school. Charlie I told the teachers about the Quinn thing, so nothing to worry about. Sam keep an eye on her and I love you both."

With that Russell leaves and the twins follow him out to the Escalade, he blows the horn and leaves.

Sam walks out to the car, "So are you sure you're not nervous?"

"Well I'm going from a magnet school that catered to students like me to well…McKinley and per research I find that…"

"OK, don't talk to people like that. I think its hella cool but you're gonna give someone a headache."

She frowns and gets in the car putting on her seat belt. Sam gets in and starts the car.

"Sam."

"Charlie."

"Sam."

"Why?"

"Do you want to die Sam?"

He groans and pushes his hair back putting on the seat belt before going down the road, "You worry too much, Charlie."

"You don't worry enough."

 **00000**

Sam pulls into the school between Puck's truck and Finns car. He gets out and pounds fist with Finn, Puck, and Mike leaning on the car. Charlie slowly gets out the car and walks over to the guys mimicking Sam's movements then sat on the hood of the car.

Puck smiles, "The ladies are looking delicious this year."

"Oh come on man, there is like a chick right here." Finn points at Charlie.

Charlie is watching the passing cheerleaders with her mouth open a little bit. She ducks her head when they look at her with a smile or when they start to giggle.

Puck places a hand on her shoulder, "She's enjoying the view as well."

"Yeah, I am." Charlie smiles at the Cheerios making a few smile back, "Please stop touching me."

"I just found my new wing man." Puck fist pumps and leans beside Charlie.

Mike shakes his head, "Well I need to go and find Tina. Hope we have some classes together Charlie."

"That would be splendid." Charlie speaks still looking at the Cheerios standing in a parking space.

Mike laughs and hurries into the school looking at his watch as he went.

Finn looks at his watch, "Oh, well I think that's Harmony…she hates waiting."

He looks like a sad puppy before he heads across the parking lot with his head down to Harmony and her group of theater friends.

"Why are they just standing there?" Charlie looks at Puck and Sam.

Sam shakes his head, "Oh they have to save the space."

"They do it every morning." Puck adds.

Charlie pulls a confused look, "Saving it for whom?"

She's answered by a yellow Lamborghini pulling into the parking lot at break neck speed, the Cheerios scatter as the obnoxious car whips into the space. The driver side door is opened and Santana gets out wearing her Cheerio uniform, running her fingers through her pony, pursing her lips together and pulling the HBIC look. Brittany gets out the back next with a wide grin on her face as she takes Santana's hand, lacing their fingers. Lastly Rachel gets out the passenger side and Charlie feels time slow down as the short girl walks around the car standing beside Santana with a small smirk on her face and arms crossed.

Puck smirks, "So Chuck, let's go infiltrate the Cheerios."

"Uh okay, see ya Sam." Charlie smiles following Puck.

Sam stands there, "Don't get my sister slapped Puckerman!"

Sam walks away. Puck drapes an arm around Charlie and leads her up to the Trinity and grins at them. Brittany moves wrapping her arms tightly around the shorter blond and kisses the top of her head.

"Hey Charlie, I wore your shirt last night."

Charlie blushes, "That's great."

"Even Santana likes it, said the best part was pulling me out of it."

She turns even redder, "What?"

"Britt, you can't tell everyone everything." Rachel laughs.

Brittany shrugs leaning back to take Santana's hand, "I like your shirt."

"Thanks, I have like a ton of duck stuff." Charlie gives her an impish grin.

Puck smirks, "She's my new wingman dudes."

"She screams virgin louder than Finn." Santana shakes her head, "Only difference is she's cute and it's not exhausting to look at her."

Charlie looks at her, "I don't like you."

"That's cool babe, you will." Santana smirks.

Puck leans in, "Anyway, we're gonna go infiltrate the space fillers."

"Uh maybe she can walk me to class?" Rachel looks at Charlie.

Charlie blushes, "Uh sorry I don't think I can. I'm new and I don't know where anything is."

Puck looks at her in wonderment and places a hand on her shoulder leading her to the Cheerios telling her to only smile and follow his lead.

Santana laughs, "Burn Berry Burn."

"Shut up Lopez, she has a point."

"Isn't she different?" Santana looks at her nails and starts walking, "Really weird."

Rachel shrugs, "I didn't notice that."

They walk by Puck and Charlie continuing into the school, Rachel's gaze lingers for a little bit then goes through the doors.

Santana looks at them, "Ready to rock this bitch?"

"I thought you said no threesome?"

Rachel smiles, "No."

Santana kisses Brittany and places her hands on her hips walking forward with Rachel on her right and Brittany on her right. They continue to walk making the students part so they can get by. They go to Santana and Brittany's locker and the activity in the hall starts the way it was before the Trinity went by.

Santana smiles at Brittany, "What class do you have first?"

"We have Spanish."

"I'll see you girls later."

Rachel smiles at her best friends and walks away, leaving them to enjoy their love fest. She hates feeling like the third wheel, luckily both of her friends respect her just enough to not leave her out until Santana gives Brittany a real smile then Rachel becomes invisible. She goes to her locker taking out books as Kurt walks up.

"So I heard a rumor that Sam has a sister that is puppy adorable. And I even heard Puck is getting more numbers than ever because of how puppy adorable she is." Kurt gives her a smug smile adjusting his Cheerio shirt.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "She is adorable and she is Sam's sister."

"How do I not know these things about my lover?"

"You mean the boy you're stalking?" Rachel nudges his shoulder.

Kurt looks at her, "Its mutual babe."

Kurt became a Cheerio sophomore year when he met Rachel and Santana after learning Sue wanted a boy that could change in the girls' locker room and sing. Ever since he became Rachel's second best friend and slowly the first with Brittany and Santana dating.

"Walk me to class?"

"Do you have French?"

"Of course, I don't take Spanish." Rachel makes a face, "At least French gets to advance."

Kurt nods, "That is very true. So tell me…" He links pinkies with her, "Have you put your claws into the puppy?"

"Sam specifically told me no. Apparently she's different."

"Different?"

"Uh…"

Rachel and Kurt look over at seeing Charlie doing magic for a Cheerio and Puck being the commentator.

Charlie smiles, "Okay, now you see this book?" The Cheerio nods, "Alright, do you like flowers?" She nods again, "Okay." Charlie throws the book behind her back and with the flick of her wrist she moves her arm from behind her back showing the girl a sunflower, "Do you like this flower?"

"Yes I do." She kisses Charlie on the cheek and walks down the hall.

Puck looks at her, "You have to teach me that…how are you gonna use your book?"

Charlie smiles and opens her messenger bag taking out her French book, "A magician never shares her secrets." Charlie grins.

Puck smirks and puts his fist up, "Later dude."

"Later." She hits his fist and walks inside.

Kurt and Rachel share a look standing in front of the door.

Kurt nods, "I see…"

"That was incredibly…cute."

"In a sorta, 'I'm a 13 year old boy' kind of way', but yeah she is." Kurt bumps hips with her and goes to sit beside Mercedes.

Rachel rolls her eyes and walks down the aisle looking around for a seat smiling when she sees Charlie has an open one. Rachel takes the seat and scoots a little bit closer to her.

Charlie smiles at her, "Looks like I could have actually walked you to class."

"I guess you'll have to do it next class. Which class do you have next?"

"AP Calculus." Charlie shows her the schedule.

Rachel stares, "Oh my, you're quite smart aren't you?"

"That's what they tell me, I have an IQ of 146." Charlie smiles, "My daddy wanted me to try and graduate with I was 13 but I want the full experience."

Rachel looks at her, "I think I just found a study buddy."

"You people seem to find a lot of things." Charlie turns and looks at the front of the classroom.

Rachel smiles a little bit, biting her bottom lip, oh this is going to a fun year.

 **00000**

After all her classes, which Charlie learned most of them she had alone, with the exception of art even though it was Santana in the class, she's waiting by Sam's locker with Puck.

"Okay, can you do some kick ass floating stuff?"

"Language, I tried to float but I broke my leg."

Puck nods, "Dude you should join our glee club. We could totally run that show."

"No, I don't sing." She shrugs apologetically, "Sorry."

"No problem, just you owe me." Puck smirks and puts his fist up.

She pounds her fist against his, "Do you like food?"

"I love food." He smirks, "See ya little buddy." He walks away giving Sam five as he went.

Sam looks at her, "I got glee club today do you wanna come?"

"I don't sing…not in public."

"You can just sit in."

"No…"

Sam gives her an understand smile and kisses her forehead, "Well you can take the car and I'll catch a ride home with Puck."

Before Charlie can answer Kurt walks up with a soft smile on his face looking at Sam then Charlie.

"Hello Sammy, don't you look cute today."

Sam blushes, "Uh thanks Kurt. This is my sister Charlie Fabray, Charlie this is Kurt."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Charlie grins at Kurt.

Sam turns a deeper crimson, "No…"

"But do you like him? Because you're all red and stuff and so is he." Charlie looks at Kurt.

Sam looks at her, "Charlie," He clears his throat to stop his voice from cracking, "We need to talk about what you say in private and in public."

"Oh, sorry I don't have much of a filter." Charlie shrugs.

Kurt fans himself, "So I'm gonna go to the uh choir room, see you later."

"Yeah I'll uh see you there." Sam smiles and then looks at Charlie.

Charlie gives him two thumbs up, "You totally like him."

"Yeah I do, but you can't go saying that stuff. It's kind of a secret."

"How is it? You're totally gay."

Sam looks at her, "I hide it pretty well."

"You look like Ellen."

"Shut up."

"And you spend more time on your hair then I do."

"Shut up."

"And…"

"Fabrevans heads up!"

Charlie and Sam look up getting dosed with slushy. She closes her eyes tightly and rocks in her space with her fist clenched tightly.

Karofsky laughs, "Welcome to McKinley loser!"

"Charlie…"

Karofsky keeps laughing, "Is she retarded or something?" He starts walking away, "Losers!"

"Charlie…"

Charlie walks over and pushes him making him turn around.

Karofsky looks at her, "What do you want freak?"

"This."

 **00000**

"Mr. Schue, my sister is in trouble with Karofsky!" Sam runs into the choir room.

Puck jumps up, "Is he beating on my little buddy?"

"Uh other way away, and I'm pretty sure she's winning."

The glee kids run out into the hallway and follow Sam down to where Charlie has her foot on Karofsky's shoulder blade, his right arm bent at an angle, and his face in slushy.

"You don't throw stuff at people or call them names! You apologize right now."

"Get off me!"

Charlie twists his arm. "Say sorry."

"I'm sorry, please stop!"

Charlie lets go and helps him up off the group knocking slushy off his jacket, "You should put ice on that." She smiles.

He rubs his arm, "Yeah…" He walks down the hall.

"That was bad ass Chuck!" Puck picks her up in a hug, "Nice move, Sam why did you run?"

Sam looks at him, "She took down Karofsky, what else was I supposed to do?"

"You did the right thing Sam. Listen, Charlie, we don't allow violence." Mr. Schue gives her a stern look.

Charlie looks down sheepishly, "Sorry, but he started it."

"Get off her back Schue, she's new." Santana waves her hand, "Can we get back to bad harmonies now please?"

Harmony glares at her, "I know that is a shot at me, fun bags."

"You wanna touch these fun bags."

The glee kids walk away leaving Rachel with Charlie who is wiggling her fingers while starting to count again with her eyes shut.

"Come on I'll help you clean up. You kinda look like something out of Avatar."

"I love that movie, Sam and I watched it yesterday."

Rachel leads her down to the bathroom and grabs a chair so Charlie can sit down.

"Okay now I want you to lean back." Rachel smiles as Charlie leans back, "Yeah the slushy thing was Santana's idea freshman year. Who knew it would keep going after we called it off? I can keep them off you."

Charlie smiles, "No I can handle myself. Self-defense is the greatest line of defense."

"I see that."

Once she finishes rinsing out her hair she towels Charlie's head then wipes off her face. Rachel smiles when Charlie stands.

"We should change that shirt." Rachel flicks slush off it, "I think it's ruined though."

Charlie moves the towel off her head and takes off her shirt, "All gone."

As she towel dries her body she doesn't notice Rachel staring at her with lust drive eyes. Or the way Rachel is licking her lips staring at her abs and the top of her Captain America boy shorts. Rachel watches her biceps twitch with a cold ice chip goes down the front of her body.

Rachel exhales, "Dear God I need cold shower."

"As thrilling as it sounds…if it's anything like a slushy then I suggest a warm one."

Rachel giggles, "I don't think it is. Would you like another shirt?"

"No, this is fine."

Rachel stares, "You might cause a few problems."

Charlie shrugs and walks out the locker room and Rachel moves quickly behind her.

"Uh come on this way, the choir room is stocked with extra clothes."

"Oh, okay."

They walk down to the choir room in silence.

 **00000**

When they walk in Sam, much like his sister is shirtless with a towel around his neck. He walks over and looks at Rachel in suspicion.

"Come on Charlie, sit over here. Mr. Schue went to get us some shirts."

Charlie nods, "Okay, thanks for the help Rachel."

Sam glares at the diva and then pulls Charlie over to him and the guys. Rachel sighs and sits with Kurt, Brittany, and Santana crossing her arms.

Brittany smiles, "She is so cute."

"Nothing is hot like a chick taking down a big buffoon, but we need to put her off limits." Santana looks at her nails, "Since Rachel is obviously digging her."

Rachel elbows her, "Shut up, I don't stand a chance anyway."

"Why? Last I checked no girl says no to you…but they eventually wished they hand." Kurt looks up from his magazine.

Santana laughs, "We all witnessed the fiasco with…the little red head. Never knew girls cried that damn much."

"Shut up, Sam wants me to stay away from her."

Kurt looks at her, "Never stopped you before."

"I just wanna figure her out." Rachel gives them a smug smile, "And if we get undressed during that time it's completely okay."

Charlie walks to the door and smiles looking over her shoulder.

"Come over when you wanna study Rachel." She smiles and walks out tugging on her to big McKinley shirt.

Sam glares at Rachel, "I meant it Rachel. Stay away."

"Shut up Trouty."

Mr. Schue claps, "Okay, let's get started."

Rachel and Sam share one last look before he looks back at the front of the class room.

Kurt leans on Rachel, "We should study tonight. Are they taking anatomy by any chance?"

Rachel smirks at him, "Charlie is."

"Damn it. Well I guess I can teach Sam something."

 **00000**

"And I took him right down daddy." Charlie smiles crawling around the floor, "But I told him to get some ice. So I did good, right?"

Russell smiles at her, "Sure did, but next time try to get a teacher."

"Okay."

Charlie crawls under the table and growls at Stacey who giggles crawling away herself. They had been home for a few hours and playing dinosaur for just as long since Stacey didn't have homework and Charlie did hers during lunch. Charlie growls nudging Stacey over and starts tickling her.

Stacey laughs loudly, "Dinosaurs don't tickle."

"I'm a ticklesaurus." Charlie giggles and keeps tickling her.

The doorbell rings and Russell stands up stepping over Charlie and Stacey growling and laughing. He smiles and opens the door looking at the two brunette Cheerios standing there smiling at him.

Russell smiles, "Isn't it a little early for Halloween? Well we have some candy."

"I'm sorry?" Rachel cocks an eyebrow.

Russell grins, "Just joking, who are you kids here to see?"

"Charlie." Rachel smiles, "Oh and Sam." She adds after looking at Kurt.

"Well come on in." Russell moves aside.

Rachel and Kurt step inside as her closes the door and watch Charlie run around with her shirt over her head chasing Stacey before picking her up and putting her on her shoulder. Stacey squeals laughing and then looks up.

"Wow, Cheerleaders, do you know cheerleaders?" Stacey looks at Kurt and Rachel.

Charlie looks at her, "What are you talking about itty bit?"

Stacey points at Rachel and Kurt so Charlie turns around looking at the Cheerios. She put Stacey down fixing her shirt. Stacey moves to hide behind Charlie's legs. Rachel slowly walks up and knells down in front of the girl.

Rachel smiles, "What is your name?"

"Stacey, what's your name?"

"Rachel Berry and this is my best friend Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiles, "You are so pretty Stacey."

"Thank you." Stacey turns red and hides her face, "Charlie I'm gonna go play drums."

"No it's a quiet project day. Remember? Daddy needs silence." Charlie ruffles her hair, "Go on up and read or something."

Stacey nods and runs up the steps.

Charlie looks at them, "So how did you find me?"

"Oh, we have skills." Kurt nods slowly.

Rachel nods, "Yes…skills."

"Oh well…my room is up here."

Charlie smiles leading them up the steps and to her room as she opened the door Kurt and Rachel gasped. Her walls are white with a tree painted on one wall with two platforms built and connected by a draw bridge. Her bed is large, king size, between the platforms covered by drum sticks and paint brushes. Her desk is splattered by finger paint. Around the rooms is nap sacks, a tent that was set up, a fort built out of blankets, pillows, and chairs.

"Well uh sit down somewhere…" Charlie grins, "I'm going to get Sam."

When she walks out Rachel walks around the room looking at the shelf with several homemade books and sketchpads.

Kurt sits in the computer chair, "This room is every little boys dream." He laughs a little, "Like seriously…"

"It's magnificent…" Rachel stares in awe, "She has ten books over here by her."

Kurt looks over, "Don't tell me you're impressed?"

"I didn't say that. It's just outstanding." Rachel bites her bottom lip.

Charlie walks into the room with Sam behind her looking at the two.

Sam steps forward, "What are you two doing here?"

"Studying, AP classes have lot of homework." Rachel smiles looking at the drumsticks on the wall, "And Charlie is my study buddy."

Kurt stands, "We have a duet to work on Sam." He takes Sam by the hand pulling him out.

Kurt winks are at Rachel closing the door ignoring Sam's further questions. Charlie grins at Rachel going to her bag taking out books.

"So, what do you need help with?"

Rachel shrugs, "I would say AP Chemistry…"

"Oh yeah, I love Chemistry. I have a chemistry lab in the basement."

Rachel sits on the foot of the bed, "Well I suck at science."

"No way, no one sucks at science. They just learn it different. We're all scientist deep down it just goes away when you grow up." Charlie walks over sitting beside her, "What's the biggest problem?"

"All of it."

"Okay well we can start at the beginning." Charlie smiles at her opening the book.

Rachel inhales when Charlie scoots closer, she smells like baby shampoo and graham crackers, such wonderful smells. Unusual combinations for a teenage girl but they suit her better than any other smell that can be bottled. If they could put her smell in a bottle Rachel knows that she would buy it by the gallon.

Charlie looks at her, "Pretty interesting right?"

"Very."

She's lost in those eyes, the second Charlie smiles looking at her then looks back at the book. Rachel wishes she could stare in them without being a creep or dance in those eyes.

' _ **What is wrong with me?'**_ Rachel thinks staring back at the book, _'Rachel Berry you don't date and especially not a woman child…man child sounds better. Look around this room…oh she's looking at you.'_

Charlie pokes her on the shoulder, "Rachel, are you in there?"

"Yes, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said that you're not paying attention and I could show you my drum set or my tree house." Charlie grins.

Rachel smiles, "You really like tree houses huh?"

"Oh yeah, I use to have one when I was a kid…" She stops talking and her eyes darken before she stands, "Well come on."

"Uh sure…"

Rachel watches her out of curiosity and stands up as Charlie takes her hand dragging her out the room. Charlie leads her down the steps and passing Russell out to the tree house smiling at her.

"Casa de Fabrevans." Charlie grins.

Rachel nods, "It looks really cool."

Charlie climbs the latter then leans down looking at Rachel as she comes up. She takes Rachel's hands pulling her up rest of the way. Charlie sits in the beanbag chair and Rachel sits opposite of her.

"Charlie, this is really cool."

"Thanks Rae, I really like it. I come up here all the time. I would sleep up here but Stacey sleeps in my room most nights. The new house scares her. Daddy and I built it when we first moved here."

"You're a great sister."

"I hope she thinks so."

They look at one another smiling, Charlie looks down and Rachel licks her lips self-consciously scooting a little closer.

"You're very pretty Charlie."

"Thank you."

Rachel moves sitting beside Charlie looking in her eyes and places a hand on her cheek, "Very, very pretty."

"Rachel…you're touching me."

 **00000**

"Rachel isn't a bad person Sam."

"I never said she was, but she's a player and I don't want her dating my sister." Sam puts his guitar down.

"Oh she is not."

Sam stares at him, "Did you forget about Dianna? The girl transferred out after Rachel broke up with her."

"And you blame Rachel?"

"Rachel did sleep with her mother."

"Totally a rumor, well they did not sleep together. They just kinda made out." Kurt starts to file his nails, "And it's not her fault. There was a lot of drinking going on."

"In the girls bed on Skype which Santana broadcasted around school because Lucy called Brittany slow."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah but she wouldn't do that to Charlie. She's your sister and Rachel isn't that bad."

Sam shakes his head picking his guitar back up. Kurt starts playing with a lighter.

"And…"

"Hey, put that lighter away."

"Why?"

"Just put it away."

Kurt puts it back in Sam's drawer, "So…don't take this wrong…but what's wrong with Charlie?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you said she was different…does she have Asperger's or something?"

"Yeah she does, is it problem?"

"No…it's just that not too many people do magic tricks in the hall or act 13 or have above average intelligence." Kurt shrugs, "A cheerio in one of her classes said she answered 40 questions in a row and I watched a documentary on Discovery."

Sam nods, "Yeah she does, don't go around telling everyone."

"I won't, I'm not a terrible person." Kurt smirks, "Sam, you should put the guitar down."

"Should I?" He returns the smirk.

Kurt leans in, "I think you should come out Sam. At least to the club I wanna hold your hand. I'm getting kind of sick of pretending to stalk you."

"You pretend to stalk me?"

"Only with Rachel, it's our inside joke." Kurt flicks his wrist, "Just playing the gay school boy crush up."

Sam laughs putting the guitar down, "I'll think about it, maybe I'll get Charlie's input on it."

Kurt smiles and leans in kissing Sam.

"Sam, come down for dinner. Your friend can stay." Russell yells.

Sam sighs, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Cheerio fasting babe." Kurt stands up and fixes his shirt.

Sam stands and walks out the room with Kurt behind him, they go down the steps seeing Rachel and Charlie standing in the living room looking at one another. The intensity can be felt throughout the room. Rachel looks shocked but her pupils are blown and Charlie looks a cross between confused and determined.

Sam looks at them, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, see you at school Rachel." Charlie hugs her tightly kissing her on the cheek before walking into the kitchen.

Sam stares at her, "See you guys later…"

Rachel and Kurt smile walking out the house.

Kurt looks at Rachel, "What happened?"

"She hugged me."

 **00000**

"So, long story short Ricky learned to stop playing with firecrackers." Russell smiles at his kids, "Okay Stevie it's your turn."

Stevie grins, "At school we learned about each other and hobbies and stuff. I told them that I like guitar and football, and they said it was really cool. Oh and I'm gonna be quarterback just like Sam. And this gross girl keeps trying to kiss me." He makes a face, "Yuck."

"Someone has a girlfriend." Russell teases, "Okay, how about you Stacey?"

Stacey bounces around, "My class has a bunny." She starts eating again.

"Okay, that sounds like a great first day. What about you Sam?"

Sam shrugs, "The usual, some classes, glee and football practice, and I got a duet with Kurt who is pretty cool. And Mr. Schue has us auditioning for solos instead of just giving them away."

"Well I know you're excited about that. We all know about Charlie and the take down." He smiles at her, "Anything else?"

"I broke a record and answered 40 questions in a row right without looking at the book, I finished my homework in 30 minutes, and my art class is really cool. We get complete freedom because the teacher is a beatnik." Charlie smiles, "Oh and Santana said I was sex on a stick."

Russell chokes on his food, "What?"

"Nothing dad, Santana is just like that. When she compliments people she is as vulgar as possible." Sam pats him on the back.

Russell nods, "Well…I'm glad you made so many friends."

The dinner continues with Stevie and Stacey arguing about whether or not the bunny can hop with a basket, Russell trying to learn more about Santana, and Sam making comments about Rachel trying to get Charlie to tell him what happened in the tree house. After deciding that the Easter bunny has a basket carrier, Russell didn't need to know anything about Santana, and Charlie glaring at Sam the dinner was over.

 **00000**

" _Help, please help me. It's really cloudy in here…God…why won't anyone save me…it's caving in…_ DADDY!" Charlie jerks awake and looks around the room, no Stacey she must have switched to Sam's room.

The door flies open and Russell stumbles into the room cutting on the light.

"What's going on kiddo?"

"I had another dream."

Russell gets in the bed, "Okay, well come to daddy and tell me what's going on."

"It was the fire again."

"You know the deal, I want the whole dream."

Charlie nods resting her head against his chest, "I know. Well it was about Bobby, you remember?"

"Yes…I remember." Russell stiffens.

Charlie clings tighter, "Well he was chasing me again all the way home from school. Throwing rocks and bricks at me, hitting me and then I got to the tree house…"

"Keep going princess."

"And he grabbed the white flag hanging out the door and set it on fire…the smoke got thick then Bobby just left. Mommy was in the house but she didn't come out…no one would save me…but then I woke up…" Charlie sniffles and holds on tighter.

Russell rubs the back of her head, "Okay, how did it make you feel?"

"It made me feel like hot and stuff. I can still smell it…"

"You want some milk?" Russell looks at her, "You know that cools you down."

Charlie nods and Russell walks out the room. She lies on her side and curls up in a ball. Sam walks in and gets in the bed with her.

"I had to convince Stacey to go in Stevie's room. Come here." Sam opens his arms and Charlie snuggles into him.

"Sing for me Sam?"

"What song?"

"You know what song."

Sam clears his throat, _"My worried shoes. I made a mistake and I never forgot I tied knots in the laces of my worried shoes. And with every step that I'd take I'd remember my mistake as I marched further and further away."_


	3. When Bubba met Simba

**Summary: '** I took my lucky break and I broke it in two. Put on my worried shoes…my worried shoes. And my shoes took me so many miles and they never wore out.' Quinn Charlie Fabray is different, her parents are divorced, her father is doing his best, and she's just trying to walk one mile at a time.

 **AN:** I'll be combining chapters and adding in new things and taking a lot out. But there will be brand new things, chapters, and so on.

 **00000**

"Charlie, is there anything you would like to share?"

"Not really."

"I don't want you to feel pressure. This is only an experiment." Mrs. Pillsbury smiles, "You can even call me Emma."

Dave groans, "This is stupid."

Earlier that morning both the Fabray and Karofsky households received a phone call requiring Charlie and Dave to come to 'Buddy Talk' an experimental program to bring people together after episodes of violence or bullying. Both parents agreed hoping it would prevent further episodes of violence. Charlie started out pretty excited until she found out they would have to go into their past and Dave's dad had to forcibly bring him to school. So, after 30 minutes of just staring Emma was close to calling it a failure until she looked deeper into their files.

Charlie looks at him, "Why?"

"Because I don't wanna be your buddy, you're a freak." Dave glares.

Charlie holds his gaze, "Don't call me names."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm not scared of you."

Dave stops glaring and turns away from her making Charlie smile then look back at Emma.

Emma laces her fingers together, "Dave why did you slushy her?"

"Welcome Slushy, losers and freaks." He shrugs, "That's kind of the rules. Ya know? High school order and shit."

"Have you ever been…welcomed?" Emma lays her hands flat on the desk.

Dave scoffs, "No, I'm not a freak."

"Dave, are you hiding something?" Charlie stares at the pamphlets behind Emma, "Because you call people that a whole lot."

He says nothing and crosses his arms looking down. Emma watches and remembers the last time she questioned him about bullying pre-Cheerio Kurt. She remembers how sad he looked when Kurt brushed by him after becoming a Cheerio hanging on the arm of senior Blaine Berry, Rachel's brother and New Directions star, and how crushed he looked when Kurt made it a point to kiss Blaine in front of him.

"This is a safe place Dave." Emma urges him, "You don't have to be intimidating here and we won't hurt you."

Dave stays silent glaring down at his fist. Charlie reaches over grabbing his fist until he opens his hand lacing their fingers together. Charlie beams at him moving her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I don't like touching people…I don't like when people touch me." She stares at the pamphlets again, "But…you're not alone."

Dave shifts, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I like making friends, don't you?" Charlie holds his hand tighter.

"I don't make friends."

"Well I can be the first."

He smiles at her then looks back down when the timer sounds Charlie jumps. Dave pats her hand to comfort her before letting go of her hand.

Emma smiles, "This was a great session. We will meet the same time on Saturday. You have 5 minutes to kill so enjoy your time."

"Thank you Miss. Emma." Charlie stands up, "Come on Dave."

Dave looks shocked but nods at Emma and stands following Charlie to her locker. He watches as she opens leaning her head in starting to write before leaning back out with the paper in her hand.

"I know you're not gonna talk to me around people." Charlie starts folding the paper, "So you can text me or call whenever. You can even come over and play."

Dave takes the paper, "Uh thanks Charlie."

"Welcome Dave."

He shifts awkwardly from foot to foot pocketing her number as he releases a shaky breath. Dave pulls Charlie into a tight hug then moves back smiling sheepishly and hurrying down the hall. She smiles a little bit, Dave reminds her of Bobby being bigger than everyone and really mean but all he needs is a friend.

"I'll be your friend." Charlie grins wider and heads the opposite way.

 **00000**

The day is mostly a blur from Charlie. Sharing secret smiles with Dave which were mostly secret from him and her smiles were wide and very obvious, doing magic tricks to help Puck pick up girls, playing duck, duck, goose with Brittany in the hall, and walking Rachel to each class while effectively being later for her own she's been grinning from ear to ear all day. She turns down the arts hall seeing Santana leaning outside the art classroom.

"Hello Santana."

"Nice suspenders dork."

Charlie looks at her red suspenders and grins, "Thanks."

"You can't read sarcasm can you?"

"Yes I can, but my suspenders are nice therefore making your sarcasm invalid."

Santana stares trying to fight a smile, "Okay, you'll do. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"The teacher is hung to the over. So we're partnering and drawing around school. That means free period."

Santana starts to walk forward and groans when she sees Charlie isn't following her. She reaches behind her and grabs Charlie by her Superman tie dragging her down the hall. She's surprised by how Santana throws around instruction and just expects you to follow and when you don't she makes you. She will never wear her tie around Santana again; luckily she's a little gentle or Charlie is certain she would be getting choked to death.

Charlie loosens the tie, "I was gonna follow."

"You don't more quickly enough." Santana starts digging in her purse.

"You're very bossy."

"Damn right."

"Language."

Santana stares at her, "You are one strange cookie."

Santana places a joint between her lips and shakes a lighter.

Charlie stares in horror, "S-s-s-Santana p-p-please…"

"Spit it out Chuck Kent."

Santana flicks the lighter and Charlie starts to hyperventilate clutching either side of her head Santana immediately drops the lighter and runs to her.

"Charlie?"

Tears streamed down her face as she slides down to the tree starting to rock back and forth.

"Come on Charlie, talk to me." Santana sits beside her wrapping an arm around her, "breathe."

Charlies rocking slows down as she mumbles a song under her breath starting to sing quickly before starting to count again.

Santana takes out her phone, "I know that song it's by Daniel Johnson right?" Charlie nods making the Latina grin, "Who knew Chuck Kent would like good music?"

Charlie smiles as Santana plays the song and moves the hands from her ears and starts humming. Santana sings quietly holding Charlie close to her until the song ends.

"What was that about?" Santana looks at her.

Charlie wipes her face, "I don't like fire."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you uh sure? Because you just majorly freaked out."

Charlie looks at her, "Please don't make me….please…please."

Santana's heartbreaks seeing the fear in her eyes and hearing her voice shaking. She nods kissing her on the forehead gently. She places her hand against the back of her head to hold her in closer to him

"No one is gonna make you. Do you want me to call Sam?"

"No."

"Your dad?"

"Yes." She gives her the phone.

Santana gets up walking a little ways away and calls her dad. "Mr. Fabray this is Santana…yes the stick girl…Charlie had a little freak out…okay great." She hangs up, "Come on Charlie your dad is gonna meet us in the parking lot."

"Okay."

 **00000**

"Alright Charlie wait in the car. After we get the twins we can go get some milkshakes."

Charlie beams, "Okay, thank you Santana."

Russell smiles closing the door before going over to Santana, "Thanks, so what triggered it?"

Santana blushed, "Well our art teacher gave us a free period and I picked Charlie to come with me. So we went out to the woods and I was about…uh long story short my lighter freaked her out."

"Oh fire, come on I'll walk you to the door and explain something to you. But only because you're her friend and if you smoke you need to know something about her." Russell walks forward and Santana follows after sending one more glance in Charlie's direction, "Do you know what PTSD is?"

"When military people go crazy."

Russell chuckles, "In a way, well that's why Charlie had an attack."

"Um…"

"When she was a kid she had a hard time fitting in, she tends to get excited easy as I'm sure you know, and kids made it tough. Well there was one kid in particular named Bobby who was the ringleader and made it his mission to torment her day in and day out. One day he took it too far." Russell pauses, his eyes clouding over, "And set her tree house on fire while she was in it. Luckily a neighbor saw the smoke and pulled her out in time. Even since just seeing a flame causes her to panic, it's the reason I quit smoking."

Santana closes her mouth; it had been hanging open during the story, "Wow."

"Yeah. So I need to get her home, thanks for calming her down. Last time she didn't talk for a week."

He smiles and hugs her walking away. Santana watches the car pull off before turning and heading into the school. Maybe Sam's right; she needs to talk to Rachel.

 **00000**

"Is Charlie okay?" Sam runs into the house, "I would've been home sooner but glee and football practice plus Charlie said to not bother."

Russell nods, "She's downstairs."

"Good, Santana filled me in. I've never seen her so worried about anyone." Sam sits beside him, "I mean that even includes Brittany and that time she got lost in the mall of America."

Russell mutes the TV, "Santana is a nice girl she even sung to her."

"I should switch to art with her, to watch her and stuff." Sam nods, "I can drop shop."

"No you shouldn't. Sam she'll be perfectly fine, Charlie can take care of herself. She just had a little break today."

"I still might." Sam stands, "I'm gonna go shower, I kinda skipped."

"I knew I smelled you."

Sam pushes him playfully and heads up the steps.

Russell stretches out, "The twins at a birthday party, Sam in the shower, Charlie painting. Finally peaceful, come on ESPN what do you have for me?"

Before he can turn the volume up someone knocks on the door. Standing he walks over and opens the door.

"You McKinley kids have great timing." Russell smiles, "Sam's in the shower big guy."

Dave clears his throat, "I'm uh here to see Charlie…"

"Oh well she's kind of down…"

Charlie runs in, "Dave!" She jumps on him.

"Hey."

She grabs his hand pulling him inside, "Daddy this is Dave, the boy I took down."

"So Buddy Talk went well?" Russell gives her an amused smile.

Charlie nods, "We're friends."

"Well I trust your judgment." Russell eyes Dave, "I hope you're right."

Charlie pulls Dave to the basement. He looks around taking in the wonderland. The basement, much like her room, is styled like a tree house. It's littered with instruments, model figures and statues, canvasses, toys, and the walls are covered in paintings that range from stick people to small and elaborate murals.

Dave looks around, "This is pretty cool."

"Thanks, I wanted a tire swing but daddy said until I find a way to add one without compromising the structure he said no. But I am pretty close to figuring something out. What do you wanna do first?"

"I don't know Z use to look at Playboy while I play video games."

"Z?"

"He used to be my best friend but he moves to Texas."

"Oh we can best friends." Charlie smiles, "Okay?"

"Okay."

"See you have friends." Charlie smiles, "Let's work on Gotham."

"What?"

Charlie smiles and goes out of the view and comes back with long table with a miniature version of Gotham city on it. The city is made up of model pieces along with buildings made of cans and modeling clay.

"So I really like Batman and Superman but Gotham is edgier. I built like Krypton a few months ago but it was mostly a bunch of lame glaciers and my little brother broke it. But now I'm on this one and it's my favorite."

Dave knells down in front of it, "This is so cool, and is that a mini joker?"

"Yeah, made him out of wax."

"Are you in wood shop? Mostly burn outs take it but I'm in there and it's pretty sweet. I built a pool table and an air hockey table last year."

Charlie gives him an amazed look, "I wonder if I can switch."

"Miss. Emma can do it for you and we can even hangout more…if you want to that is…I need a partner."

"Oh that would be so cool. I got a better idea we should build our own city." Charlie pulls Gotham against the wall and goes back grabbing another table, "Come back here and grab this stuff."

Dave walks back and starts grabbing crates full of building supplies putting it on the table pushing it with Charlie.

"You wanna stay for dinner?"

"Yeah sure, my mom doesn't cook anyway."

The pair starts working on the foundation for their city while laughing and joking around. Charlie tells him back stories she's created for the wax figures she made and added to Gotham and Dave tells her about meeting Heath Ledger by chance while he was still in his joker make up.

 **Dave POV**

 _'Man she is really cool and gets so excited about everything. That is pretty refreshing with the way everyone is. I should replace her shirt. It was a cool shirt; ducks are kinda awesome all dressed up. Man she has no reason to be nice to an ass like me. I'll make it up to her at school.'_

 **End POV**

"Charlie it's time for dinner." Sam walks down and glares at Dave, "So leave."

"Be nice to my friend. He's staying."

Sam holds his glare, "I don't know why she would trust someone like you."

"Back off Evans. I'll just see you later Charlie."

Charlie shakes her head, "No, come here Sam." She grabs his shirt pulling him up the steps, "Daddy make Sam be nice."

"Sam be nice."

"No."

"You heard him."

"Daddy!"

Russell walks in, "What's going on?"

"He's being mean to Dave."

"Karofsky is an asshole."

Charlie frowns, "Language."

"He's a jerk," Sam looks at Russell, "I don't trust him."

"Well I do."

Russell sighs, "Sam we need to trust her judgment. I won't say I agree but I trust her. But to keep the peace Charlie you and Dave can eat in your room."

"Okay." Charlie runs to get Dave.

Sam frowns, "Fine, but if he messes up I'm beating him up."

"Good deal."

Russell and Sam shake hands.

 **00000**

"How is it your room is even cooler?" Dave smiles sitting on the platform.

Charlie grins, "My daddy gives me a lot of freedom. I like to build things."

"So he just lets you build what you want?"

"As long as he approves the blue prints I pretty much can."

Dave nods swinging his legs, "So I saw you with Berry a lot today, why?"

"Because I was walking her to class. She's so pretty Dave. And she kind of kissed me."

"When?"

 **Last night – Tree house**

 _"Are you about to kiss me?"_

 _"Maybe, it depends."_

 _"On what?"_

 _"Are you gonna kiss me back?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Rachel gave her a smug smile and leaned in closer kissing her deeper. Charlie smiled as she nervously returned the kiss with quivering lips, her hands shaking on Rachel's waist._

 _"Why are you nervous?"_

 _"Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

 _Rachel blushed as Charlie kissed her on the cheek softly then pecked her on the lips lightly._

 _"I like kissing you Rachel."_

 _"I liked kissing you too Charlie."_

 **Present**

"Then it was dinner time."

"So you like Berry? She has kind of a reputation."

"I think I like her." Charlie grins, "I heard something about it but people change. I mean…you're not calling me names."

Dave nods, "Anything can happen, I say go for it."

"I will with your help." Charlie grins, "Do you like anyone?"

"No." He answers quickly.

"You shouldn't lie to friends Dave."

He looks ashamed, "Sorry…it's a big secret."

"You can put it in the secret box."

Charlie jumps off the platform and walks over to a box then comes back crawling up her platform again to walk across the drawbridge sitting beside Dave.

"What's the secret box?"

Charlie opens it pouring out pieces of paper on her bed, "Well it's where you put secrets if you don't wanna say it out loud and I won't read it unless you want me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all those are secrets from daddy, Sam, Stacey, and Stevie and I haven't read anything." She gives him the box, "Here you go there is a pen and a post note in there. So write."

She covers her eyes as Dave smiles writing quickly inside the box then closes it giving it back to Charlie.

"I should head home, my mom gets worried." Dave slides down.

Charlie jumps down, "Okay, I'll walk you too the door."

They walk down the steps not noticing Sam poking his head out the room giving Dave's back the finger before closing his door again. When they get to the door Charlie smiles and hugs him tightly.

"See ya Bubba."

"Bubba?"

"In Texas that's what you call the big brother or the big guy." Charlie smiles, "You're my bubba."

Dave hugs her tightly, "Later Simba."

"Simba?"

"Your hair is wild and Simba is little but strong."

Charlie smiles and opens the door walking with Dave to his car. They fist pound and Dave gets in his truck pulling out the driveway leaving. Before Charlie can go inside a red BMW pulls into the drive way. She puts her hands in her pockets waiting for the person to get out. While she waited she smiles a little noticing how crazy her hair is. The door opens and Rachel steps out wearing short shorts and a white tank top. Charlie's mouth drops open then she looks at her own clothes, old soccer shorts and a shirt covered in paint and molding glue.

Rachel walks up to her and smiles, "I heard about what happened today but Sue just finished practice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you look very nice." Charlie blushes.

"Aw thank you Charlie. You look creative. What have you been doing?"

"Hanging out with a friend and working on something pretty cool." Charlie smiles, "Do you wanna come in?"

"I can't my dads are already upset I'm not home." Rachel moves closer, "I came for a goodnight kiss."

Charlie squeaks as Rachel leans in kissing her gently placing a hand on side of her face. Charlie wraps her arms around the divas waist pulling her closer.

The door opens and Sam pokes his head out, "Stacey wants you to read to her. Go home Rachel."

"Shut up Sam." Rachel glares at him and then looks at Sam, "Pick you up in the morning?"

Charlie nods, "Sure."

She smiles kissing Rachel on the cheek walking into the house pass Sam and up to Stacey's room. Sam walked outside and closed the door.

"Listen Rachel stop messing with Charlie."

"Why should I Sam? We like each other."

"You like her this week, last week you liked Sugar, and before that you liked gummy worms. She doesn't need someone like you around her."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone who flops around and plays with people's hearts like it's a hacky sack."

Rachel glares, "So she should date someone like you? Someone so ashamed of himself that he hides in the closet and his boyfriend has to pretend to be obsessed. Nice."

Rachel gets in the car and pulls out the drive way. Sam glares and goes back in the house sitting on the couch beside Russell.

"Wanna talk about it son?"

"Let's just watch the game."

 **00000**

After she finished reading to Stacey and Stevie, both sleeping in Stevie's room, Charlie went to shower then walked in her room. Shaking her head, getting water everywhere she lies in her bad, after moving the secrets back in the box. Her phone vibrates and she grabs it.

' **You can read it.' –Bubba**

Charlie smiles and grabs the box reading his secret quietly then grins closing it.

' ** _I won't tell anyone.' –Simba_**

' **Thanx. Night Sim.' –Bubba**

' ** _Night night Bubba.' –Simba_**

' **Want a ride to school?' –Bubba**

' ** _Rachel is gonna give me a ride! We can meet somewhere.' – Simba_**

' **Parking lot it is. Night 4 real Sim.' –Bubba**

' ** _Night Bubba. 4 real.' –Simba_**

Charlie cuts off the light curling into her pillow and leans over hitting play on her iPod as the door is open and Stacey walks in crawling in bed with her.

"Night Charlie."

"Night itty bit."


	4. Red Alert

**Summary: '** I took my lucky break and I broke it in two. Put on my worried shoes…my worried shoes. And my shoes took me so many miles and they never wore out.' Quinn Charlie Fabray is different, her parents are divorced, her father is doing his best, and she's just trying to walk one mile at a time.

 **AN:** I'll be combining chapters and adding in new things and taking a lot out. But there will be brand new things, chapters, and so on.

 **AN:** For anyone that remembers the previous story I will say that things will start changing after this chapter. Slow updates all around for other stories. I almost had the next chapter for THIS IS THIRTY done and it didn't save so I have rewrite that as soon as I stop moping about it

 **00000**

The next morning Charlie spent the better half singing and dancing around the house with Stacey until Russell made them both get ready for school. This was one of 3 times Russell didn't smile at his kids, early morning rock concerts that ended with broken vases. After showering Charlie goes in her room seeing Sam lying on the draw bridge.

"Good morning Sam." Charlie smiles dropping robe standing in SpongeBob boy shots and bra.

Sam looks at her, "Am I a coward?"

"In what sense?" Charlie pulls on white cargo shorts.

"There's more than one?"

"Well are you lacking courage or doing something cowardly?" She puts on a Perry the Platypus shirt.

Sam shrugs, "Both of them I guess."

"Courage to do what?" Charlie picks up a tie with Phineas and Ferb on it.

"Coming out."

Charlie looks at him, "Yes."

She sits on the bed putting a pair of Chuck Taylors just as dirty as the red ones and the tongue was ripped on the left sneaker.

"You're my sister; you're supposed to say no."

"That would make me a liar, Sam."

Sam rolls off the bridge and walks out the room muttering profanities under his breath.

"Language!" Charlie walks to her mirror.

She smiles proudly at the finished look and loosens her tie a little more. Her hair resembles a spaniel puppy's ears but she likes the fuzzy wild look. Shaking her head from side to side she puts on her white Ray bans and walks out the room grabbing her bag as she goes. She walks down the steps and smiles at Stacey who is finishing tying her shoe.

"Walk me to the car Charlie." Stacey takes her hand.

Charlie smiles walking her outside, "Guess what Stacey?"

"What?"

"I'm going to feed the ducks on Sunday."

"Really? Can I go?"

"Only if you bring home a good weekly report." She opens the door.

Stacey gets in the back putting on her seat belt. "I will, I've been really good."

"Then it looks like we're feed ducks." Charlie kisses her forehead.

Stevie gets in the car, "What about me?"

"Have you been good?"

"Yes."

"How about a Buckeyes shirt?"

"Yeah!"

She high fives him and closes the door skipping to the front of the car and hugs Russell.

"Have a good day daddy."

"You too kiddo."

He ruffles her hair and gets in the car pulling out the driveway. Sam walks out and gives Charlie a high five.

"See you later Charlie, are you gonna come to the game tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe. Will you win?"

"Only if you show up."

He smiles and gets in the car speeding out the driveway narrowly missing Rachel's car. He waves with a smile and keeps going. Rachel rolls her eyes pulling into the driveway. Charlie cautiously walks to the passenger side getting in, placing her bag in the floor, and fastened her seat belt.

"Good morning Rachel, you look beautiful."

Rachel smirks, "Morning Charlie, you look quite adorable."

"Thanks, you look really nice."

"It's just my Cheerios uniform."

"Well you make it look outstanding."

Rachel blushes as she drives down the quiet street. Charlie looks at her amazed at the way the divas hair cascades down her shoulders in loose girls, how her lips are formed in a pouty quirk while she sings with the bad show tune, and how her smooth creamy skin balances against the red uniform perfectly. She feels more taken with the small girl every time she looks at her.

"Charlie, you're staring."

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"Because staring is rude."

Rachel giggles, "No, why were you staring?"

"Oh, because you are breathtaking."

Rachel feels her cheeks got hot as Charlie leans over kissing her temple. She pulls into a spot beside Santana surrounded by Cheerios and football players. Charlie gets out the car and bounds over to Rachel's door opening it.

"Aren't you charming?"

Charlie grins closing the door, "Thanks for the ride."

"Welcome."

Brittany walks up and hugs Charlie, "Hey Charlie, do you still wanna feed ducks on Sunday?"

"Yeah! I can't wait, is it okay if my sister comes? She loves ducks."

"Sure, I can bring my little cousin too because I have to babysit, I was gonna leave him at home." Brittany smiles playing with her tie, "I love Phineas and Ferb, can I have your tie?"

"Yeah!"

Charlie removes the tie putting it around the taller blonds' neck and blushes when Brittany kisses her on the forehead.

"You wanna see a magic trick?"

Brittany nods, "Only if you talk like Perry."

"Okay."

She starts making the same noises as Perry while setting up her trick. Santana walks over to Rachel pulling her aside.

"Do you know what you're doing Berry?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Concerning?"

"Charlie."

"Not you too, you're supposed to be my best friend and have faith in me and all that crap."

Its Santana's turn to roll her eyes, "Listen she's got some serious baggage that could worsen if you fuck it up."

"Are you kidding me? Okay she's a total derp…"

They turn to look at Charlie talking like Perry and pulling ribbons out of Brittany's ear.

Rachel smiles, "But I like her. I actually like her in a way that makes me wanna play duck, duck, goose with her and Brittany in the hall, listen to her talk about Chemistry for hours, and don't get me started on her eyes. They are just gorgeous with this childish light in them. I wish I could see things with the wonderment…"

"Please stop before I throw up." Santana grimaces, "I've never heard such crap." She puts her hand up to silence Rachel's protest, "I believe you but it's still crap. Mushy love sick crap."

"Oh shut up."

Rachel walks up to Charlie and smiles. Charlie immediately turns to her; a toothy grin is plastered on her face. Rachel leans on her tip toes to kiss her until the blond turns her head. Rachel pouts and turns to stare, glare actually, at the distraction as a black truck pulls up. Charlie lifts Rachel lifts Rachel moving her to the side as she runs to the Dave, closing the truck door, and jumps on her back.

"Bubba!"

The jocks tense up seeing Charlie on Dace's back until she crawls down. When Dave faces her they stiffen unsure of what to do. They don't know what to do, should they attach the Cheerio protected dweeb or go after her for touching Dave.

"Hey Charlie."

As soon as he hugs her the tension is replaced by confusion. Dave didn't even smile unless attacking someone but he looks like a giant teddy bear. What the actual?

Dave lets go and looks up glaring, "What?" When they avert their eyes he smiles at Charlie, "I got you something to replace the shirt I ruined."

"Really? You didn't have to do that."

"We're friends."

Dave hands her a red bag smiling. She grabs the bag grinning as she looks inside and pulls out a red shirt with Simba on it standing on a rock with multicolored leaves around his head with the words, 'I just can't wait to be king' under it. Charlie jumps up and hugs him tightly.

"Thanks Bubba." She hands him the messenger bad stripping out of the Perry shirt and pulls on the Simba shirt.

Dave grins, "You look great. Wanna go see Miss. Emma about the class?"

"Yeah."

She jumps on his back, throwing the Perry shirt to Brittany and Dave carries her away.

Kurt walks up, "What the hell?"

"That was strange." Santana takes Brittany's hand.

Rachel nods, "She just blew me off for Karofsky."

"It's cute." Brittany hugs the shirt walking with Santana.

 **00000**

"Now close your eyes." Charlie smiles at Sue.

Sue crosses her arms, "If this is a way to seduce me to your unusual ways I reserve the right to choke you out."

Charlie stops smiling as she sees the look on Sues face. This woman is crazy and almost too creepy to carry out the plan. _'Darn you Puckerman.'_ She sighs and smiles again at her.

"No ma'am just imagine your favorite animal."

Sue stares a few seconds longer before closing her eyes. Charlie starts speaking gibberish loudly watching Puck sneak into the cheer coach's offices.

"Okay just a little longer." Charlie practically shots as Puck runs out with an Emmy.

"Now open."

Charlie produces a husky puppy from the bag, all white with blue eyes. Sue takes the door and eyes it as if she's looking for a bomb then glances at Charlie.

"Acceptable." Sue turns talking to the dog, "Together we shall rule the world."

Puck walks over to her, "How the did you get a puppy?"

Charlie shrugs, "Magic."

"Nice little buddy very nice." Puck puts a hand on her shoulder leading her down the hall, "So you and Rachel?"

"Me and Rachel what?"

"Are you sure? I mean I'm bad ass number wah but she's is number two."

"But you're still a good person, number wah or not."

Puck smiles stopping, "Thank, hold this."

Charlie takes the award and stands there nervously as Puck paints industrial super glue on a brick.

"Okay hand it over."

She gives him the statue and he sticks the base to the wall, "What are we doing?"

"Picture time." He tosses the glue in the trash and pulls on a ski mask, "Here you take it."

She stares at Puck posing beside the statue making M & W with his fingers poking his lips out.

"What's the point?" Charlie puts the camera around her next.

Puck takes off the ski mask, "Trying to break a record, most trophies glued to a wall."

"Is that a record?"

"Maybe."

"It sounds like vandalism."

"Well just in case I have a ski mask."

Charlie stares at him, "I can't believe I'm breaking the law."

"You're just an accessory. Let's get some more trophies."

Charlie shrugs and follows him down the hall, "Still doesn't sound right."

 **00000**

"Noah's an idiot." Rachel shakes her head.

Charlie frowns, "Not nice."

"Sorry." Rachel smiles.

Charlie follows Rachel into the choir room then slowly backs out and stares at the door then glances at Rachel who turns around to look at her. She slowly walks up to her and takes hold of her hands and smiles a little bit.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Charlie shakes her head, "No. I can sit out here and wait."

"In the floor?"

Charlie reaches into her messenger bag and takes out a towel and sits it on the ground then sits down, "I'll be fine."

Rachel sighs and knells down to kiss Charlie on the forehead before going into the choir room to sit down beside Santana. They immediately start talking missing the way Sam watches them across the room. He walks over and sits down in front of them with his forearms resting on the back of the chair.

"Where's my sister, Rachel?"

"In the hallway, Sam." Rachel rolls her eyes, "I was thinking of getting her some Cheerio suspenders to wear at games."

Santana shakes her head, "Don't encourage that. She looks like Artie."

"I like suspenders." Brittany chimes in, "San, you should get some and wear them without a shirt."

Sam clears his throat, "Do you like my sister, Rachel?"

"Go. Away. Sam."

"Listen, I have some pool around this school and if you

Santana puts her hand up, "First off; don't try and break bad with my girl, Trouty. Second; I have trained gorillas that will beat you with your own arms for a peak at my bra. And Third; I got this bitch on lock. Charlie is in the safe hands of Snixx."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Sam stands up, "Just don't get her in trouble."

"I'm not the one that's using her to distract teachers while I vandalize school property."

Puck looks up from across the room and throws his hands in the air and shook his head from side to side.

"Rachel is lying. Lying and a snitch."

Sam throws his water bottle at him, "Come on, Puckerman."

"Don't call me a snitch you juvenile delinquent." Rachel stomps her foot, "You're a bad influence."

Puck points at her, "You're the reason he knows!"

They start arguing while Finn walks into the choir room then back out with large headphones then he walks back into room with Charlie beside him texting on her phone then showing Finn who laughs then takes his phone back out. Charlie sits beside Rachel brushing her leg against the brunette who smiles and places her hand on Charlie's thigh before continuing to argue with Puck. Several minutes go by and the room falls silent and the only music is coming from Charlie's headphones. She looks up and looks around the room and takes her headphone off leaving them to dangle around her beck. Charlie turns her head in Rachel's direction the puts her chin on her shoulder.

"What's going on? Your teacher is late."

"He's always late."

"This is unprofessional." Charlie sits up and puts the headphones back on, "Do you want to go on a date with me?!"

Rachel jumps and the room slowly turns to face their direction. Rachel sighs, smiling softly at Charlie before reaching over to the take the headphones from over her ears. She leaned in and pressed his lips to her temple.

"You're yelling."

"Oh…" Charlie blushes and turns to lean in close to her face, "will you go on a date with me, Rachel? I think…I think we should do that stuff because …I like kissing and stuff but I would like to date you."

Rachel feels her cheeks get hot, "Okay…"

Sam crosses his arms and slouches down in his chair. Charlie smiles and looks toward the door looking at Dave as he shifts from foot to foot. She stands up and leans over to kiss Sam on the top of the head then she kisses Rachel on the cheek.

"Where are you going?"

Charlie looks at Rachel, "I'm going to play with Bubba."

They leave the doorway as Mr. Schue walks into the room. Santana leans over to Rachel,

"Bitch. What?"

Rachel shakes her head in slow confusion, "I have no idea but…I have a crush. Red alert, Santana. Red alert. This is not a drill. I, Rachel Berry, have a crush."


	5. Fish & such

**Summary: '** I took my lucky break and I broke it in two. Put on my worried shoes…my worried shoes. And my shoes took me so many miles and they never wore out.' Quinn Charlie Fabray is different, her parents are divorced, her father is doing his best, and she's just trying to walk one mile at a time.

 **AN:** This is where the chapter's start being pretty different from the original story

 **AN:** Slow updates all around for other stories. I almost had the next chapter for THIS IS THIRTY done and it didn't save so I have rewrite that as soon as I stop moping about it **Still moping about it**

 **AN:** Thanks so much for your patience and reviews, favorites, and follows

 **WS**

"So, are you sure that it's a crush?"

Rachel looks at Santana, "I don't know…but it feels like it."

"I know how to describe a crush." Brittany smiles widely at them, "having a crush is like when you're around that person and they make you feel warm inside and they make your stomach feel like you're on a roller coaster."

Rachel falls back against the bed, "Oh God…I like her so much."

The threesome left glee practice early and immediately went to Rachel and Santana's home to talk about Rachel's crush. Rachel hasn't had a crush since middle school when her heart was broken and she made a vow to never have feelings for anyone else ever again. When they entered high school Rachel and Santana decided to install a system that identified what Rachel was feeling; blue meant she was interested in sex, yellow meant she was bored with whoever she was with, green meant she was raring to go, and red meant she had a crush and it was an emergency over top of everything. The red alert had only been used once before by Santana before she accepted that she was in love with Brittany and lust.

"What am I going to do?"

"Go on the date with her, nerd." Santana scoffs, "Look, there's nothing wrong with it because she's super right. Right babe?"

Brittany nods, "right."

"And you better jump on that before some other girl decides to give her a go. And it's a lot of them ready and willing to give her a go."

Rachel sits up, "Like who?"

"Like any girl willing to experiment and all the lesbians."

Brittany nods solemnly, "All the lesbians. Me and Tana would so do it but Tana said no because she doesn't believe in sharing but I can show Charlie my boobs if I want."

Rachel stares are her best friends before falling back against the bed and putting the pillow on her face. She didn't expect to like Charlie, not so soon at least. And Charlie just wasn't like her and her friends, she wasn't like the other people she hooked up with but that's what made her stand out. The fact that she's smart and funny and the nicest person to come to McKinley since Brittany, even then Brittany wasn't always that nice.

"They'll be cute together."

Santana nods, "Oh yeah. I'm all about some Faberry."

"Stop combining names, Santana. It's weird."

Santana nudges Rachel with her foot, "Whatever, it's awesome. I'm just calling it how I see it, right Britt?"

"Right."

The door opens and Rachel's dad, LeRoy, walks into the room with a tray of cookies and walks over to sit them on the bed. He sits down with a wide grin as Hiram comes in with drinks and an even wider grin and a tray of drinks that he sits on the nightstand then sits down beside his husband.

"The sign on the door says _red alert_." Hiram starts with a wide grin, "Does that mean our little girl finally has a crush?"

Rachel groans, "Dad, get out."

"Oh! She does! She has a little crush." LeRoy claps his hands, "Who is it? Is she cute? Is it Finn again?"

"DADDY!"

Santana shakes her head, "She's a hot little nerd."

"Santana, shut up."

"And she has abs." Brittany giggles, "she's like a model and she smells like crayons."

Rachel sits up and looks at Brittany, cocking her head to the side while Brittany nods her head rapidly. The doorbell rings and Rachel takes the opportunity to jump up out of the bed and out of the room leaving their laughter behinds. She walks down steps and stands on the small step stool to look through the peep hole and sees a tuft of blond hair. Rachel smiles and moves the step stool to the side and opens the door. She smiles and steps on to the porch and wraps her arms around Charlie.

"Take me away from here."

Charlie hugs her back, "Where would we go?"

"Somewhere no one can find us." Rachel looks at her, "did you walk here?"

Charlie shakes her head, "I rode my scooter. Come on. I know where we can go."

"Seriously? Are we running away on a scooter?"

"It's a motorized scooter."

"Can you drive?"

Charlie squeezes her eyes shut and rapidly shakes her head until Rachel places her hands on either side of her face to stop her head from moving. She leans up and kisses her on the chin.

"Come on. Let's go. Take me away on your loyal steed."

Charlie looks confused, "It's a scooter."

"If you get any cuter I'll explode."

Charlie gives her a look of confusion as she grabs a half helmet and carefully puts it on Rachel before putting on her helmet that looks like a Spider-Man mask before getting onto scooter, her smile growing as Rachel wraps her arms around Charlie.

 **WS.**

They reach the aquarium and Charlie stands in front of the ticket booth paying for the tickets as the girl flirts with her. She doesn't notice but Rachel does and she sneers at the girl in front of them then wraps her arms around Charlie's waist. Charlie smiles and puts her arm around Rachel's shoulders then she smiles at the girl.

"You can call me sometime."

Charlie looks confused, "Why?"

"Come on, Charlie. I want to see the fish."

"Okay." Charlie shakes the girls hand, "it was a pleasure to meet you. Enjoy the rest of your working day."

Rachel grabs Charlie by the hand and pulls her into the aquarium. She looks around seeing the fish over top of them and around them. She laces their fingers and stops to stand in front of some of the fish.

"What kind of fish are these?"

Charlie smiles at her, "These are large salt water angels. I think this part of the aquarium is for saltwater fish. They typically leave non-angelfish alone. They're not considered to be reef aquarium safe where corals are concerned. Though they will eat polyps from a coral and live sponges."

"What kind of fish is Nemo?"

Charlie looks at the little boy beside them, "Percula clownfish. There are twenty-eight types of clown fish and that one is the most common."

"Oh…"

A little girl walks up, "You know a whole lot about fish. Hey! She knows a lot about fish!"

Charlie looks at the group of kids with a smile, "On to the next fish."

 **Rachel POV**

Watching her walk around with the kids is amazing, I thought it was just going to be us but I don't mind how she's started her own little tour group of kids that I am sure should be somewhere else. She takes turns picking them up so they can see all the fish until we reach the end and Charlie sits down on the bench starting to explain more and I think I like it more than I really thought. The kids sit on the ground and I sit with them. Charlie doesn't look as nervous as when she's talking in front of people our age. With the kids she's very calm and direct with the. Answering all of their questions and performing magic tricks then the party is over.

"Hey, we've been looking for these kids." An older woman walks up, "you can't just follow strangers."

The first little boy stands, "She's like a fish genius. She knows _everything._ "

"Kids. Come on."

The kids hug us goodbye before walking off talking about fish. Charlie stands and puts her arm around me then she pulls me close and leans over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Let's start over."

I smile, "okay…"

 **End POV**

 **W.S.**

After 3 more hours in the aquarium Charlie and Rachel on their way the road, Rachel's arm tightly around her waist and Charlie gripping the scooter handles tightly. They finally reach a pool with a rusted sign on the steel cage with _Sally_ spray painted on the front in childish block writing. Charlie starts walking to the pool then she goes over to the latter and climbs down. Rachel slowly follows her allowing Charlie to take her hand and help her down. She looks at the chairs in the center and raises an eyebrow before sitting in one while Charlie sits in the other. The walls are covered in spray painted drawings of trees, bunnies, and narwhals while the ground is partly covered in clouds.

"Wow, I thought vagrants slept in here."

Charlie gives her a look of surprise then she blinks slowly, "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's abandoned."

She shakes her head, "That's why I like here. I bet she was lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, she used to have all of this people happy to come here then they just stopped coming." Charlie opens the trashcan between them and takes out spray paint, "She was probably beautiful once and she is again."

Rachel watches Charlie walk over and starts to spray paint on the ground, adding more clouds then she moves over to join her after hesitating in picking up the spray can. She glances at Charlie watching the way she focuses on the ground below them.

Charlie smiles sadly, "Have you ever wondered why people make things only to leave them?"

"No."

"I have." Charlie stops walking and stares up at the sky, "I think people are scared to get too comfortable. I feel like people think that if they get comfortable they'll be disappointed." She shrugs.

Rachel looks at her, "Are we still talking about Sally?"

"Of course, what else would we be talking about?"

Charlie gives her a gentle smile but her eyes are unusually dull and sad. Rachel walks up to her and takes her hand pulling the blond close resting her head on her chest. She then wraps her arms around her waist holding on tightly.

"You can tell me Charlie, I wanna know about you. Why are you so sad?"

Charlie kisses the top of her head, "I'll tell you one day."

"I'm not going anywhere Charlie; you know that?" Rachel looks up at her, "Kiss me."

Charlie looks at Rachel and kisses her softly as Rachel sucks her bottom in her mouth between her teeth causing the blond to moan. She opens her eyes, not breaking the kiss, to look at the diva before closing her eyes once more moving her tongue over the smaller girls' top lip. She pulls away and moves a strand of her hair behind Rachel's ear and kisses her on the cheek.

"Why do you always kiss me on the cheek?"

Charlie smiles, "It means I care about you. Kissing is fun." Charlie kisses her deeply, "But I think kissing you here…" She kisses her on the cheek, "I feel is a lot more intimate."

"You always kiss Dave on the cheek."

"Yeah but the same kind of kiss I give Sam, Stacey, Stevie, and daddy. But for you…here I'll show you."

Charlie grins at her and looks in her eyes for a second, the grin turning into a sly smile, then she leans down her cheek brushing against Rachel's then her nose before pressing her lips on her cheek then stands up straight. She takes both of her hands and pulls Rachel closer, closing the already small gap between them.

Rachel opens her eyes, "I see the difference."

"Come on we should get back before your parents start to worry."

They get on to the scooter and Rachel wraps her arms around Charlie and lightly kisses her on the back before they pull off.

 **W.S.**

They get to Rachel's house and stand on the front porch staring at one another as they old hands in silence. Charlie leans in to kiss her until the door opens causing her to jump back and fall off the porch and behind the bush into the dirt. Rachel gasp and hurries over to help her up and Hira and LeRoy step out into view.

"Oh, she is cute dear."

LeRoy nods, "Very adorable. Are you okay, dear?"

"Dads!"

Charlie looks at them, "Yes…"

"You scared her." Rachel pulls her up from the grounds and starts to dust her off, "are you sure you're okay?"

Charlie nods, "Yes…" she whispers, "I'm going to go now."

Charlie quickly runs to her scooter and gets on while putting on her helmet. She pulls quickly and Rachel glares at her parents then storms into the house and goes up to Santana's room and gets into the bed. Brittany looks at her and smiles.

"Hey Rach."

Rachel keeps her back to her, "Are you wearing clothes?"

"No but Santana isn't under the blanket. She's in the shower. How was your date?"

"Was that the date?" Rachel looks at Brittany, "Do you think?"

"Where did you go?"

Rachel leans against the headboard, "The aquarium and Sally."

"Oh yeah, totally a date." Brittany smiles and sits up, "Did you have fun?"

Rachel nods, "it was the best date ever." She stares at Brittany, "Your boobs are so perfect."

"Right?"

 **W.S.**

The next morning Charlie dangles upside down from a pull up bar in the weight room during her free period while watching Dave, Sam, and Finn workout for their weight class. Instead of spending time with Puck who had been suspended that morning for gluing the trophies to the wall.

"You should double date with me and Harmony. Not too many people will go out with us."

Dave looks at him, "Maybe it's because she's annoying. She talks so damn much and fast."

"She's like Rachel in glee club all the time." Sam raises his legs and straightens them out, "no way am I hanging out with her."

Finn glares at them, "I'm not asking you guys. I'm asking Charlie."

"Nope," Sam gets down and goes over to the weights, "Rachel hates her."

"Let Charlie answer."

Charlie looks up, "Sure. I'll ask her."

 **W.S.**

"No."

Charlie frowns, "Why not? I think Harmony is very nice."

"No offense," Rachel puts her books in Charlie's arms, "but you think everyone is nice."

"Everyone is nice." Charlie follows her down the hall, "I think Harmony is nice."

Rachel looks at her, "She is _annoying._ Trust me on this one."

"But it'll be fun. You should give her a chance…."

Charlie steps dead in her tracks as the hockey player make their way down the hall while beating the lockers with their hockey sticks and chanting. It takes Rachel a moment to notice that Charlie has dropped her books and started to slowly back away. She hurries and takes hers hands then places her hands on her face trying to decipher what she's mumbling under her breath before she turns and breaks into a run down the hall and out of the double doors. Rachel looks panicked not noticing how the hockey team stops and starts to laugh.

"Shit. You fucking idiots." She yells at them before heading down the hall and taking her phone out, "Sam? Hey buddy…you _are_ my buddy…no I actually hate your guts… _shut up_ , I lost your sister."

Sam walks up and hangs up, "How did you lose her?"

"Those idiots were banging on the locker and it scared her and she ran…"

He glares, "Dammit."

"Don't snap at me!"

They start to argue as the doors open and Brittany walks in holding Charlie's hand with Charlie wearing large headphones. Sam and Rachel stop arguing long enough to watch them walk right through and head down the hall without a second glance or explanation.

"This is your fault somehow."

Rachel glares and walks away, "Screw you. Pick up my books."

"I'm not your lap dog." Sam follows her and reaches down to grab her books to pick them up as he follows Rachel, "I don't like you."

"Good. I don't like you either with your stupid haircut."

They argue as Brittany looks at Charlie with a smile and moves one of her ear phones,

"They're like best friends."

Charlie nods her head, "Obviously."


End file.
